Recently, for a quality control and a distribution control, need for verification and identification to products increases in molds, in units of lots, or in units of individual.
To cope with the above, an RFID for performing data communication through a radio communication system is built into a product. Further, a comprehensive merchandise management from production to a physical distribution, sales, and the like of the product, loss prevention, theft prevention, forgery prevention, or the like of merchandise is performed.
In a technology of Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, for example, an RFID chip is arranged at a fastener that is fixed on an article. Through the above configuration, the verification for a physical distribution management, an authenticity assessment of merchandise, or the like can be performed by using data stored in a memory of the RFID chip.